Hanging By A Moment
by darkangel494
Summary: Sequel to The Slayer and The SIT...better summary inside. Chapter 2. SLASH FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hanging for a Moment

Author: Coco

Pairings: Buffy/Kennedy

Summary: Kennedy lost Buffy in the big battle against The Challenger. Kennedy never stopped looking for her, but when does someone give up? When so they realize that enough is enough?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the Characters.

AN: This is the sequel to The Slayer and the SIT; you really should read that one first.

Chapter 1: Long Love Lost

Slayer Central

The only thing that could be heard though out this house is the sound of air going in and out of a certain person's lungs. Everyone had been afraid to talk to her, ever since that day. _She's gone. _Where the only words spoken by the person in the last month. They've all told her that she needs to stop looking, even the closest friends, they told her that she needed to move on because that is what she would have wanted.

The thing is, Kennedy, doesn't want to move on. A long time ago her watcher told her that her soul mate was with the slayer, but he wouldn't tell her who she was. Of course the logical person would have been Willow; after all she was the gay one. Yet as it turns out Buffy was her soul mate, Buffy had always had a thing for girls and it had all started the moment she met Faith.

Many people thought they were soul mates because they always had hidden messages and they had a history together, but not Kennedy. Kennedy knew from the moment she met Buffy that they would eventually have everything. They would be in love and no one on this earth would be able to keep them apart…and then a month ago Buffy was taken from her.

They had to face a demon called the Challenger and everyone knew that Buffy would be the one to sacrifice herself for the rest of them, hell she did he once before. But the thing that bothered Kennedy the most was that when they went in search of her body they came up with nothing, not even a piece of hair.

Kennedy had search the whole place more than once and still they've come up with nothing. She has even gone back there hoping that she would find something to aid her in finding Buffy, but she always came back with nothing. People were afraid to talk to, afraid that she would flip out on them, everyone that is besides Willow and Xander. They've faced a pissed off slayer before so she really wasn't that surprised to find out that they would be the ones confronting her on the whole Buffy situation.

Willow walked into the room that was once occupied by both Buffy and Kennedy but now an only Kennedy lived here. Willow walked in with Xander right behind her and they had to squint to see Kennedy sitting on the bed. Willow sat on the bed next to her as Xander walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"I know what you're here to say and I just want to let you know that it won't work so you might as well save your breath," she said not even looking up from where she was staring at the floor.

"Oh well we tried," Xander said as he went to leave but Willow gave him a look that could have killed him if she had that kind of power.

"Xander," she said looking away from him and then back at Kennedy. "You need to give up and move on," Willow said being blunt. This wasn't the first time that they have tried to convince her that enough was enough but she would never listen so Willow was tired of trying to do it the nice way. "She's gone."

"No!" Kennedy yelled standing up causes both of the other people in the room to jump. "I'm not going to stop looking for her!" She continued. "I can't believe you two out of everyone have the nerve to talk to me about this," she said and Willow looked at her confused. "Aren't you the one that pulled her out of Heaven?" Kennedy asked looking at her.

"That's different," Xander said standing up too.

"How?" Kennedy asked giving him a stair that made him take back his seat. "You would stop looking for her because you believed that she was in some hell dimension." Kennedy looked up toward the ceiling to stop the tears from coming and then she looked back at them. "And I'm not going to give up because I believe she is still alive and she is waiting for me to find her," Kennedy said and before either one of them could say anything Kennedy was out of the room and ready to start another night of looking.

"Well that went well," Xander said as he looked at Willow.

"How so?" Willow asked angry.

"We're not dead," he commented.

Giles' office

Giles could hear them going back and forth at each other from where he was sitting in his office one floor below them. He looked around his office until his eye caught sight of one of the only pictures he has to him and Buffy together. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over and picked it up and then he made his way back to his desk.

"It's not the same," he said to himself as he looked at the picture. The picture was when Buffy was still in High School. It was her senior year and it was about a week or so before graduation and she was all freaked out about not knowing how to stop the Mayor. Willow had a camera with her that day figuring that she would probably never see any of these people again because most of them would end up getting eaten.

They were outside having one of the normal Scooby meetings when Willow walked over to them with the camera. They had been sitting underneath the big willow tree in the courtyard. _Get together. _Willow had said using her hands in a motion that said they needed to be closer together. Willow snapped the picture with a smile. _Aw, you guys look so cute, I'll have this to you in a few weeks, you know after we save the world. _She had said before she hopped her way away.

He never realized how young they were when they first started slaying vampires and how quickly they had grown up. Buffy had been the one to grow up the fastest, hell she has already died more than once. Giles was looking at the picture when a tear slipped from his eye. He whipped it away when he noticed something on the picture move, he figured it was just his imagination but then Buffy's head moved so that she was looking at him. "What the…"

"Help me."

Dawn's room

It hurts to move, she never thought it would hurt so much, even losing her mom didn't hurt this much but losing Buffy, well a part of her died too that day. And it hurts even worse when she sees Kennedy and sees how hurt and lonely she is. Kennedy has been searching for Buffy ever since she disappeared and almost everyone thinks she's lost her mind. Dawn knows Buffy is out there somewhere and when she wants to be found she'll be found.

Dawn reached under her bed and pulled out her diary. She turned to her last entry; it was a week after she moved to Sunnydale. She hadn't written in it since then because she never had the time. _No one else has a sister who's the slayer. _Was the last thing written in the entry. When Dawn reached for her pen she looked at the picture of her and Buffy on her end table. She looked closer and saw that Buffy was looking at her and when she went to move it she heard Buffy say, "Help me." Dawn jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room, she needed to talk to Giles.

Giles' office

Giles was still sitting there holding the picture in his hand when Willow and Xander came running through the door. "It didn't work Giles," Willow said not even noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Everything we said went in one ear and out there other. God she is so much like Buffy it scares me," she said and that's when she realized that he wasn't listening to her. "Giles?"

He just held up his hand to silence her. "Buffy?" He said to the photo trying to see if it would talk back to him.

"I think he has finally lost it," Xander whispered.

"Can you hear me Buffy?" He asked the picture again and that's when Dawn came running through Giles' doors and her silenced her too. "Buffy?"

Dawn was looking at him in amazement and Willow and Xander were just looking at him like he was crazy. "You heard it too?" She asked knowing he wouldn't answer and Willow and Xander looked at her now with confused.

"Help me," a voice was heard. Willow and Xander looked at Giles and he turned the picture so that they could see it. "Oh God, please."

Willow just looked at the picture. Xander rubbed his eyes and looked at the crying Buffy in the picture. "This isn't happening," Xander said as he looked at the picture. "It's impossible," he said looking at Giles. "Right?" Giles didn't say anything instead he just smiled because as it turns out Kennedy was right.

Cemetery

All her leads had abandoned her and told her that they weren't going to help her anymore because they honestly didn't want the slayer in their town. She tried to threaten them but it didn't take so instead she just turned and walked away. "It's over," she said to herself as she walked through the cemetery. "I'm never going to find her, she's really dead," she said as she took a seat on a tombstone. "This isn't happening."

As Kennedy sat on the tombstone she didn't see the group of vampires closing in on her.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER SO R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hanging By a Moment

Pairings: Buffy/Kennedy

Summary: Takes place after "The Slayer and the SIT" you have to read that one first. When is enough, enough?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: I know it's been awhile but my computer crashed so I lost everything.

Chapter 2: Never Give Up

Slayer Central

They were all standing in Giles' office looking at the picture of Buffy that had clearly asked for their help. They had never experienced anything like this before, in all their years of demon hunting, no one ever talked to them from a picture frame. Willow looked as if she was about faint, Xander just looked like he was in shock, and well Dawn was jumping up and down because as it turned out her sister wasn't dead after all.

The Cemetery

_The world just doesn't make since to me anymore. I mean I remember hearing a story that Giles was telling the other potentials back in Sunnydale about how Buffy didn't know how she could live in this world. She had to kill Angel, her true love, to save the world and at that time she was supposed to kill her sister to save the world. He said that she told him she didn't know how to live in this world if those were the choices she needed to make. I totally understand where she was coming from, well kind of. I mean I don't know how I'm going to continue slayer every night knowing that she used to be the one to slay by my side. I don't know how I'm going to fall asleep at night knowing that she used to be the one to hold me as I slept. _

As Kennedy was deep in thought the vamps that had surrounded her earlier were closing in on her and she didn't even know. A couple of them were licking there lips in the anticipation of slayer's blood. This kill would put them in the history books for sure.

Slayer Central

Giles placed the picture of him and Buffy on the desk in front of him as he continued to look down at it. Everyone else in the room crowed around the desk to look at it. Buffy was moving around in the picture like it was a cage or something that she couldn't get out off. She placed her hands on the picture in front of her and looked at them all.

"Um, Buffy," Willow started. "How did you get in there?" Willow asked as she looked at her best friend. The demon that had killed didn't come from a picture so she really didn't understand how Buffy killing herself willets killing demon had sent her to the picture world.

"I don't know Will but I can honestly tell you that I want to get the hell out of here…its kind creepy only seeing one person day in and day out," she commented. "No offense Giles."

"None taken," he said with a smirk. "What do you want us to do?" He asked. He personally had never heard of this happening before so he didn't know where to begin to look for ways to get her out of the picture world…he was hoping she would know something they could try.

Buffy threw her hands in the air. "How am I supposed to know? I wasn't the smartest person in the world…when I actually lived in the world. I am the last person you should be asking," she said as she looked at them. "Giles you and Xander hit the books. Dawn, you and Will go look for Faith I think Ken might be in trouble in the cemetery." She explained.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked.

'I don't know I just have this feeling," Buffy explained. "Go now," she said when Willow and Dawn didn't move. "God," she said when they finally left. "I swear the people I associate myself with aren't the brightest tools in the shed are they."

Giles chose to ignore what she had said because he knew that some things were better left alone when it came to Buffy. And he knew that she was properly stressed out because she was in fact stuck in a picture. "Um, Giles, where should we start?" Xander asked as he started to make his way out of Giles' office.

"I guess we can start by looking up some information about this demon, again," he said as he grabbed the Buffy picture and together they made there way to the library. "See if there was anything we missed when we were researching him the first time," he added. Xander nodded knowing he was in for a long night.

The Cemetery

Kennedy was still sitting on the tombstone looking off into knowing, totally unaware of the danger that currently surrounded her. Just as one of the vamps were about to attack her someone knocked her off the tombstone. Kennedy rolling around and struggling to get her balance looked up to see who the hell had just jumped on her. But before she could see anything the other person, a girl, was off of her and fighting a group of about four vamps that have been advancing on her.

_Wow I didn't even know they were there. _Kennedy said to herself as she watched the girl in front of her dispose to the four vamps with ease. The girl had flowing long blonde hair like Buffy used to have, she was short like Buffy, everything about this girl screamed Buffy. Kennedy quickly got to her feet and waited to meet the women that had saved her. When the girl turned around, sure enough, Buffy stood before here. "Oh my God," Kennedy said when she saw her long lost love.

"Hey there baby," Buffy said as she held her arm out stretched. "Miss me?" She asked. Kennedy ran to her and took her in a hug that was long over due. Buffy was about to say something when she saw Willow, Dawn and Faith come running around the corner. "Hey guys," she said and Kennedy let go of her.

"B?" Faith asked. "Is it really you?" She asked. Faith walked over to the two love birds and walked around "Buffy" trying to see if it really was her sister slayer. She would never admit it but she missed her counterpart. "Welcome back B," Faith said.

Dawn and Willow looked at each other confused. Less than an hour ago they saw Buffy in a picture asking for help and her she stand now in front of them. "Okay I'm confused," Dawn whispered to Willow and Willow nodded. Willow watched as Faith continued walking further into the cemetery, Willow guessed that she needed to clear her head and maybe kill some vamps. "I'm gonna head back you coming?" Dawn asked Willow still a little confused and not knowing how to act around this person standing in front of her.

"Yeah," Willow said as she and Dawn made there way out of the cemetery.

"Bye guys," Buffy said as they left. "Now where's my girl?" she asked and once again Kennedy was in her arms. Buffy leaned down and kissed Kennedy like she never kissed her before and then she brought her into a hug. "Man it's good to be home," she said as she wrapped her arms around her lover. As Buffy looked out into the darkness and evil smile appeared on her lips and her eyes flashed red. It really was good to be home.

**AN: I hope you guys like it!!!**


End file.
